Paralyzed
by Romans8 38-39
Summary: A story for the CCOAC Death fic challenge, I know I'm late but oh well. I really hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think! Your reviews help me to get better! This will become a chapter fic later on.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, when you get to the part where it says present just imagine everything is silent and you hear the sad music start to play and like JJ's screams sound like someone is covering their ears if you know what I mean.. But I hope you like it! ;)**

"_The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living." -Marcus Tullius Cicero _

Paralyzed. That's how JJ felt as the shot rang out. She just stared in shock and horror as the love of her life fell to the ground in front of her.  
**1 hours earlier  
**The team was on a local case with the Metro Police, five victims within three weeks, all females with red hair, all stabbed to death. Garcia had found a lead and they were positive this was the guy they were looking for. They raced in the SUV's to Johnny Brenner's cabin in the woods. When they got to the cabin the team including Will got ready to go in.

Kicking down the door Morgan charged in the cabin with the rest of the team right behind him. "FBI!"

There were shouts of clear as the team went from room to room. As they gathered around after clearing every room they heard something that sounded like a chair being knocked over from below them. They pulled their guns out of their holsters and charged down to the basement only to find Johnny Brenner with his arm in a strong grip around Will's neck with a gun pointed at his head.

"Put your guns down or I shoot." Brenner yelled without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Johnny, lower your weapon and let him go so that we can talk." Rossi said calmly, still not lowering his gun.

"I SAID PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN!" Brenner yelled even louder, clearly getting distraught.

JJ, behind the rest of the team, never took her eyes off Will. And he did the same with her. His eyes telling her not to worry that it was all going to be ok even though she knew it wasn't. She couldn't bear to lose him, not after she almost lost him during the bank hostage situation. Johnny was getting more distraught by the minute, which worried JJ even more about the safety of her husband.

"Johnny you need to calm down and put the weapon down." Hotch said.

"No. You won't LISTEN TO ME!" And that's when it happened, one shot followed by another. Hotch's gun was smoking as he took in the scene in front of him, both Will and Johnny Brenner lay on the floor with blood pooling from their heads.

***PRESENT***

For a moment, everything was still. JJ's eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat. She finally came back into the world and her gun clattered to the floor.

"WILL!" She tried to run forward but Morgan caught her around the waist to hold her back, but this time she was stronger than him. She ripped away from his grip and dropped to her knees in front of Will, his eyes glazed over and starring past her as if looking at something in the distance. "NO!" She cried hysterically as her head fell on his chest and she gripped him for dear life begging him to come back.

Her teammates just watched with sad eyes as they watched their colleague cry over the body of her dead husband. Just then they heard the sirens of the ambulance and police cars in the distance and it seemed like only seconds before the ME was down there with two slick black body bags.

Hotch kneeled down and put a hand on JJ's shoulder telling her it was time to move. She finally looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tears running down her face. He knew how she felt, to have the one person you love die. She stood up and fell into his arms, her knees giving out from under her as Hotch held her up in his arms and let her cry into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

** OK, I KNOW THIS IS OOBER SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THOUGH AND REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here not to mourn a death, but to celebrate the life of William Lamontagne Jr." The preacher said as he stood over the silver casket with an American flag laid out across it.

JJ sat in a chair with 4 year old Henry sitting in her lap, she had tried to explain it to him the week before that daddy wasn't coming home, but he didn't fully understand yet. The team had been great support for her during all this, they brought her food, helped keep the house straight, and Hotch, Garcia and Reid kept Henry on different days for her. And now they all sat with her as they listened to the words of the preacher. Garcia sat beside her with a comforting hand on her back, and Blake on the other side with tears in her eyes.

After the preacher got done talking one by one everyone got up and placed a red rose on top of the casket and sat back down.

After everyone had sat back down JJ slowly got up with Henry in her arms and walked over to the casket of her dead husband, she placed her rose on top of everyone elses' and waited for Henry to do the same. But he didn't, instead he just starred at the big portrait of Will smiling that stood beside the casket.

Finally he turned and looked at her and said innocently but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Momma, when daddy coming home?"

And that's when JJ just lost it, she sank to her knees hugging Henry tightly to her as she sobbed rocking back and forth. She didn't realize it but the team had gathered around her with their hands on her back.

After a while she sniffed and looked up into the faces of her teammates, both Garcia and Blake has tears running down their faces and Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Reid looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes.

She stood and handed Henry over to Garcia and fell into the arms of her mother who had flown in from East Allegheny the day before.

When the funeral was over all the guests came up to her and offered their condolences. The team watched as people came and shook JJ's hand and all the while had a far away look in her eye's, they knew they would have to be there for her in every way possible during these next few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOO SORRY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED I IN FOREVER! THIS WAS KINDA SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT BUT I DECIDED TO CONTINUE**

BECAUSE OF ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS I GOT. I'M NOT REALLY GOOD ABOUT WRITING THESE KINDS OF FICS, MAINLY KIDNAPPING FICS AND STUFF

SO I WOULD _REALLY _LIKE YOUR INPUT ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS (GOOD OR BAD) THEN _PLEASE _PM

ME WITH YOUR IDEAS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!

GOD BLESS,  
ROMANS8 38-39


End file.
